


Wanna Hear You Say It

by missamericachavez



Series: SpnKinkBingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Language, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Literally zero plot all porn.





	Wanna Hear You Say It

Dean has you flat on your back his mouth hovering over your sopping cunt. He’s been teasing you for about half an hour, says he wants to save the “main event” for when Sam gets back from interviewing witnesses. He’s had you on edge since the morgue. His hand gripping your ass through your pencil skirt his wet lips whispering in your ear telling you how sexy you look. Describing in great detail all the nasty things he wants to do to you as he kisses down your neck. Now that he’s finally got you spread wide on the bed the teasing has only gotten worse. He’s left so many bruising kisses on your thighs, his tongue everywhere but where you desperately need it. Now with his breath finally ghosting over your clit you’re afraid that just the tiniest stroke from the tip of his tongue will send you over the edge.

“Please, Dean, need it so bad,” you moan and he smirks.

“Need what, baby? Wanna hear you say it.”

“Need your tongue on my clit. Fuck, I need you to make me cum.”

His tongue lightly licks at your clit while he watches you moan your back arched. Your hand flies out to his hair gripping his head your legs instinctively closing trapping his head in place. His hand palms his achingly hard cock in his pants and he moans obscenely into your pussy.

“I thought we had agreed that you’d wait for me to get back,” Sam says, walking into the room and quickly closing the door.

“She was being impatient what did you want me to do?” Dean replies, and you whimper pathetically when his mouth leaves your cunt. “See?” He gestures at you to prove his point.

“Whatever at least I haven’t missed too much,” Sam states, pulling off his suit jacket and tie and unbuttoning a couple buttons on his shirt. Deans mouth is back on your pussy and Sam takes a seat on the other bed in the room watching Dean eat you out. Deans sucking on your clit now with two fingers buried deep inside you. His fingers curve searching out your sweet spot making you moan and call out to him. He knows he’s found it when your back arches off the bed and your moans turn into incoherent begging.

“Please, Dean, need to come. Ah, please, let me come, please.” you gasp, your hips bucking against his mouth you’re so fucking close you just need him to tell you yes.

“Stop”, Sam commands when he sees you’re about to cum and just like that Deans mouth is gone. “Not yet, sweetheart,” and you whimper trying to calm your frantic breathing. When you calm down and open your eyes you see Dean breathing hard at the foot of the bed watching you. He’s finally naked and he’s stroking his dick, making your mouth water. You watch as a clear drop of precome leaks from the head of his cock onto the bed sheets. Your mouth opens and you moan and stare at his leaking tip. You want to taste him so bad and Sam catches the movement of your pink tongue flicking out of your mouth against your lips.

“Baby, use your words tell Dean what you want,” Sam says watching you while he strokes his length. “Tell him how bad you want a taste of his cock.” You love when they’re like this. Their words alone could get you off sometimes. You whimper and start crawling towards Dean.

“Dean, I want to wrap my lips around your big cock,  want you to come down my throat, please.” Then you’re eye level with his cock pulling his hand away and licking up the precome at the tip. “Dean, is all this for me? All this just from licking my wet pussy?”

“Yea, baby, all for you. Only you, sweetheart,” Dean replies.

“You gonna let her have it, De?” Sam asks, pumping his dick harder.

Dean moans and nods his head while he watches you on your hands and knees begging for his cock. You lick a line up the underside of his cock all the way to the tip lapping up more of the precome gathered there. You’re leaving open-mouthed kisses all over his dick when you feel Sams hands rubbing your ass his hard cock poking at the back of your thigh.

“You ready for me, sweetheart?” Sam asks and you moan around Deans cock in response. Sam starts rubbing the head of his cock against your clit. His hand comes down hard on your ass cheek and you moan pushing back against him. “Dean and I are gonna fill you so full of cum like the good little slut you are,” he pants, lining his cock up at your entrance and thrusting inside. He pulls almost all the way out then pushes back in hard, pushing your mouth onto Deans cock. Sam sets a brutal pace pushing you onto Deans dick with every thrust into your wet pussy. Deans hands tangle into your hair when he grips your head to starts thrusting in and out of your mouth. You feel Sams cock rub against your sweet spot and you pull your mouth off of Deans cock just to get air back into your lungs. Your hand leaves the base of Deans cock to rub at your clit you’re so close just a little more.

“You gonna cum on my cock, sweet girl? Gonna cum like the good little slut you are? Come on baby let me feel you want you to squeeze my dick with your sweet little cunt, baby girl.” Sam says and that’s all you need your pussy pulsing around his cock. Sam pushes in hard cumming with you his cum coating your insides. When he pulls out, he lays you down on your back and Deans fingers replaces Sams cock, pushing his brother’s cum back into your pussy.

“You did such a good job, baby girl. Came so beautifully on Sammy’s cock want you to come on my cock too. Wanna fuck my baby brothers cum back into your sweet little pussy. Wanna fill you so full of cum and watch it drip out of your cunt.” You groan his fingers almost too much so soon after your orgasm but his words and his fingers brushing over your sweet spot have you begging for his cock again.

“Want your cock, Dean. Need you to fuck me.” You whisper softly and he kisses you sweetly his tongue opening your mouth to him. He removes his fingers and fills you full of his cock thrusting into you hard. The only noises in the room are your loud moans and the obscene sounds of your wet pussy every time Dean pushes into you. You feel the bed dip and Sams laid out beside you on the bed kissing your neck fisting his hardening dick.

“You gonna cum on Deans thick cock sweetheart?” He whispers into your ear you nod frantically panting hard. Dean thrusts harder into you watching your breasts bounce as you arch your back. Sam grabs your left hand and wraps your delicate fingers around his cock and you start stroking him. His free hand finds your clit his fingers rubbing in tight little circles as he whispers into your ear telling you to cum on his big brother’s cock. Your pussy clenches around Deans dick your head thrown back and you gush onto Deans cock screaming so loud you’re sure they can hear you from the other side of the motel. Sam thrusts into your fist cumming hard against your hip. Dean thrusts into you a couple more times his orgasm set off by your loud moans.

Sam pulls his sensitive cock away from your fist. Dean pulls his softening dick out of your pussy and their combined loads drip from your aching cunt. You bring your cum covered fingers down to your hole thrusting them in gathering up as much cum as you can and bring them up to your mouth licking them clean. Dean moans and kisses your lips tasting himself and his brother on your tongue. Once you’ve all come down Dean stands to go find a washcloth to clean you up. The boys notice your eyes getting heavy and Dean pulls you to lay on his chest while Sam curls up at your back and tells you how good you did until you pass out with a satisfied smile on your face.


End file.
